


Wild Hay-Makers

by DontAskWhy



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Short One Shot, Smut, Yaoi, i'll warn you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/pseuds/DontAskWhy
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots with our favorite Saiyans together.





	1. Finding Relief

Vegeta laid back against the sand, his body dripped with the droplets trying in vain to cling to his fit body. His eyes closed to the setting Sun's last rays, the waves reaching out and grabbing his ankles before releasing them to return to the ocean. He laid there for a moment, thinking how his life turned out like this. Thinking on how to proceed with the matters at hand.

He scowles when a shadow cuts off his light. He gets on his elbows with disdain, “What do you want, Kakarot.” He asked, he thought the Ki he felt earlier wouldn't stop by to say hi, the Third Class felt like he was in a hurry to get somewhere. He had kept his eyes closed when he asked, but after an oddly long silence he chanced a look. His eyes widened at the mess before him, Kakarot was shaking uncontrollably and… is he crying? “Ka-”

The Earth raised Saiyan fell to his knees and embraced the stunned Prince, “I thought- we all thought you left! I thought you left me alone!” He cried into his shoulder.

Vegeta blinked once, twice, “What are you talking about?”

“Bulma said she yelled at you. Said she told you to leave. Then the spaceship took off into space. We all thought…” he pulled back and sniffled.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, “I made my brat leave with your brat for a few hours so he wouldn't sence us fighting. It’s nothing to worry about.”

Kakarot looked pathetically puzzled, “So, you're not gonna leave?” He asked hopefully.

“Baka, like I'm going to leave my son with that Oni woman. I just needed to-”

This time he was tackled to the beach, sending sand flying everywhere, “Oh thank you! Vegeta! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” nearly squeezing the life out of him.

“Baka! Get off me!” Vegeta punched the immovable bastard with no results. So, he huffed and just let the idiot hold him, even as the sun has long since set.


	2. Getting Resurgence

Vegeta growled at his reflection, turning this way and that. His muscles have slowly been burning up and being replaced by fat. He growled again, thinking about throwing the mirror out the window. But, he calmed down and smiled at seeing his large belly moving. He places his hands around it protectively as the little being inside was waking up. Suddenly the doors burst open to a stumbling third class. "Geta! You okay?"

The Prince rolls his eyes at the nickname, "What kind of question is that? Of course I'm fine, fool!"

"I just felt your ki spike and stuff. I was… Oh! Is the little guy moving?" Kakarot rushes to his back and hugs him while looking at the mirror of Vegeta's skin tight dark blue clothes. "Oh, you wanna make mama feel better?"

"Don't call me that! Seriously, Kakarot, you've spent too much time on that damn Earth." 

"Te-hee. Yeah, probably!" His large hands caress his stomach, earning another light kick. "Mmhm, that's right, daddy's here. And he's gonna love you, and take care of you, and teach you all the stuff." He turns up to look at his mate with a fond grin, "And he's gonna love your mama til the end of time."

"Beka." He growled while a blush began to rise in his cheeks.

A goofy smile takes over his features before kissing his neck, "Come on, Geets, your dad's waiting on us! Can't start the party without us!"

"It's a correlation ceremony, not a party."

"It could be both."

"Tch, right~." He walks over to his bed and with some disgust, puts on his ceremony armor. He stares at the offending bulge that the stretchy plates seem to double the size of. He grunts with a sour face.

"Vegeta," he waited for the snickering of the buffoon, only to see him kneel down before him and embrace his waist, kissing his belly. "You're so beautiful like this. I would keep you pregnant forever if I didn't miss sparring with you." He said, rubbing his face on his midsection.

Vegeta's face is becoming one of Earth's tomatoes, "Let's just- get going already."

The fool stands, still with that loving grin on his features. He takes the Prince's hand respectively, "After you, my Prince." Vegeta has to wait a bit longer for his face to cool off, all the while Kakarot's smile widens. And soon, they leave for the palace's ball room to a crowd ready to applaud for them.


	3. AU - Kingdoms Gaining Royals

Vegeta screamed as Kakarot assaulted his prostate over and over and over. He wraps his arms around the warrior's neck, moaning with every thrust. Their naked bodies, sweaty and bloody, rubbing against each other. The one over the shorter one having one hand supporting his lover's back as the other played with Vegeta's swollen member.

Kakarot pounded into the prince, even as the fires around them roared and reached for them. A tall dark tower looming over them under a blood moon.

"Kak-Kak-" the one under gasped out.

"I know, Vegeta. Let it go." The short man bite his lips hard enough to make it bleed. "Come for me, my Prince."

"Ahhh!" Nails rip flesh as Vegeta released his load over their abs, Kakarot releasing his inside the Prince. The shorter of them collapses on the hard stone underneath, gulping up air. The warrior stops himself just over his lover, kissing all the royal skin he can. After a minute of silent praise, Vegeta frowns, "We… we just…"

"Yes." Kakarot hummed, still kissing the other's shoulder.

"I was… supposed to kill you." Glancing worriedly at the imposing tower.

"Yeah," A chastised kiss on his lips, Kakarot gets up and wipes himself up.

Vegeta laid there longer, watching the shadow clouds give a sliver of view of the starry sky, "Now what?" Be breathed out with loathing in his voice, directed at himself.

Suddenly, a large cloth was draped over him. Kakarot gets fully dressed and sheaths his sword, Vegeta gets parshely up, wrapping the cape closer to his body and leaning heavily on one arm as he watched the warrior go to the tower's gate but pause, "I'm going up and destroying Frieza. Once I'm done, I'll take you to my kingdom and marry you. I promise." Leaving into the doom tower. Vegeta reflects over his life thus far, how Frieza destroyed his own kingdom and stole him from the palace, torture and trained to be the perfect guard dog, Kakarot coming along vowing to kill all evil, them fighting, them kissing, then fornicating. The care and loving he saw in the warrior's eyes as they committed the act... Vegeta wraps Kakarot's cape tight around himself and awaits the hero's triumph return.


End file.
